Evolution
by MannequIncorporated
Summary: DONE! Ah, the joys of the basement. Intrigue, Drama, Graphic Sex, and Classic Rock chase the boys in circles. EricKelso, HydeEric. Slash to the max. Oh, and this is a SEVERE T RATING. If you can't handle boysex, DON'T READ IT.
1. No Regrets

**Title - No Regrets**  
Author - Noah Colum  
Pairing - Kelso/Eric  
Rating - NC-17  
Warnings - Slash, Graphic Sex, Classic Rock.  
Disclaimer - Characters property of Fox. Lyrics property of Columbia and Sony.  
Summary - _No pot,_ Eric had said. _No regrets._ Whatever that meant.

* * *

It was a record.

Eric ripped a slit in the side of the shrink-wrap, slid the jacket out, pulled the LP out. He set it down on the turntable and turned on the unit.

Kelso stood up from the couch, trying to get a glimpse of the jacket. "Who—?"

Eric put a finger to his lips, stashing the cover behind the couch. He set down the needle with a wink and a grin.

Kelso looked longingly at the baggie. _No pot, _Eric had said. _No regrets._ Whatever that meant. But Kelso really wanted a little bit — just a little bit. He was uncomfortable, and the little baggie always seemed to help.

The record spun and crackled, and the track started with a piano-guitar duet.

Eric turned to him as the smooth tenor voice began.

_See the stoplight turnin' red, don't you listen to what it said_

Kelso sat back down on the couch. "What are you...?"

Eric sat back on the couch next to him, very close. He traced Kelso's lips with the tip of his finger, took him by the shoulders and turned him around.

_oh, you gotta leave this town before it's too late..._

Eric drew Kelso's lips to his, teasing and nibbling with tongue and teeth. Unsure and unaware, Kelso kissed him back, not thinking, not knowing. He turned his body toward Eric, slipping his legs under him as he brought them onto the couch.

Eric settled down on top of him, kissing him harder, gathering the rough poly-blend of Kelso's polo shirt into his fists. He pressed closer, his groin rubbing Kelso's, driving home the point that he meant business.

_before your time has run astray, you've got to try to get away_

Kelso brought his hands to Eric's slim waist, slipping under the soft cotton of his baseball tee, tracing the curve of his back and the slope of his sides. He pushed Eric up, slightly, drawing the shirt up and over his head, down his arms, allowing Eric to do the same to him.

Their bare chests met, sending sparks through them. Eric brought his lips to Kelso's for a second, for half a second, then brought his head down, sliding down Kelso's body, kissing his jaw, his chin, kissing his neck as kelso tilted his head back over the armrest, kissing his shoulders and down to his nipple, teasing and nibbling and tracing rings with his tongue. He felt Kelso's hands slide across his face, across his shoulders, felt them clench around his hair.

Kelso then opened his eyes. Eric's hair, he realized, not Jackie's, not the girl of the week, in fact, not _any_ girl. Eric's tongue, he thought, was making sensual circles around his nipple. And, most obvious of all, Eric's erection was pressed against his thigh.

Kelso thought about it, as a guitar solo began. He decided that it was A-OK with him, so long as Eric kept going and didn't stop, kept going, kept touching and caressing and teasing and nibbling, and fuck whatever happened once it was over.

_Yes it's time to make the change..._

Eric pulled Kelso's hand to the button of his jeans.

_So, my friend, I join the fight for the things you know are right_

Kelso tugged the button open as Eric straddled his legs, kneeling over him. Kelso fumbled with the zipper and finally slid the pants down, revealing super-clean white briefs. Kelso helped Eric get the legs off — left first, then right — and brought his hands to the waistband of his underwear. He slipped his hands under, stroking and massaging Eric's tight, smooth buttocks. Eric's eyes closed gently as Kelso slipped the briefs down to Eric's knees, revealing his arousal. He traced Eric's backside, down the middle, sliding a finger in between as the song faded out. He teased Eric's extremely tight ring, exploring all of the boy's body with eyes and hands.

Eric laid himself down on Kelso again, rolling on his side so he could reach Kelso's waist. He yanked at the button of his jeans, surprised when a whole row of buttons came undone, no zipper necessary. He slid the pants down, blue boxers too, just enough so that he could get to the important parts of Kelso.

The next track began and Kelso stuck two fingers into his mouth, clumsily. He found Eric's ring and pushed a finger inside.

He felt Eric tighten even more as he drew a sharp intake of breath. Christ, how was he even thinking of cramming himself into poor Eric? He'd break him!

Kelso pulled his finger out slowly, as Eric tightened again. He spoke, his voice cracking. "Eric...I dunno, man. I dunno if I can do this."

Eric slid down further, silently removing Kelso's pants entirely. He looked down, face to face with Kelso's weeping member. He swallowed hard, took a breath, and took the tip of his member — just the tip — into his hot, wet mouth.

_You said we'd try lovin', touchin', squeezin, each other_

Eric felt Kelso shudder. He held Kelso's hips, taking just a bit more of him into his mouth, and was hit by just how — how _big_ he was. How the hell did he expect to fit Kelso inside him? His mouth seemed roomy compared to — well, _down there_. He traced his head with his tongue, drawing courage from the drop of precum he tasted.

Kelso opened his eyes as cool, dry air hit his throbbing member. Eric had released him, and was now sliding back up to meet him, laying down on top of him as his member prodded Kelso's abdomen.

Kelso moistened his fingers again, sliding them — both of them, this time — into Eric.

_You're tearin' me apart, every every day_

Eric didn't make a sound, but inside he was screaming. He felt Kelso's fingers push through, felt them _spread_, for Christ's sake, but it was necessary if he wanted this. And he wanted this. He wanted this. His grip on Kelso's shoulders tightened as the pain increased.

Then, with Kelso's fingers through, the pain lessened, making way for an entirely new sensation. Kelso had found something inside that made Eric feel like... Well, this must be why girls enjoy sex too.

_Don't be stupid, Eric,_ he told himself. _It doesn't _go _there with girls._ Still, this was a totally new sensation for him.

Then Kelso pulled his fingers out again, and Eric felt the scrape of flesh on flesh once more, sending spasms of pain and pleasure through his angry ring. Eric felt Kelso gently slide out from under him, rolling him over as he climbed on top.

_'Cause he's lovin', ooh, he's touchin', he's squeezin' another_

Eric saw Kelso spit into his hand, watched as he rubbed the liquid across his member, still slick from Eric's efforts. He felt Kelso lift his legs, placing them over his shoulders. He felt Kelso's head prod his small opening.

Eric braced himself. He braced himself but it was not enough. Was this what it felt like to have a baby? No. Babies went out, not in.

Kelso slid inside, pushed inside against the throbbing hot walls as Eric opened his mouth, as a tiny yelp escaped from him.

Kelso stopped, looked at Eric, who opened his eyes. _Are you cool?_ he asked silently.

_Yeah. I'm cool._ Eric shut his eyes again, waiting for the pain to continue.

It did continue. Finally, after nearly a lifetime, he felt Kelso's hips against his backside. _He did it. He made it inside._

The pain didn't subside, but the pleasure overtook it, in the way that one wave will crash over another on the beach. Pleasure and pain, crashing inside Eric, together, at the same instant.

He felt himself drawing close, momentarily curious — he had no idea that could happen without someone touching it.

The waves rose and fell as the vocals repeated the end of the song over and over, his chest rising and falling, as Kelso began to move inside him, moving in and out, moving slowly, then a little faster, and then faster than Eric ever dreamed.

He felt Kelso slow and stop, he felt his weight shift. He opened his eyes. Kelso reached over to the low coffee table and turned the turntable off. The album slowed and stopped, and Kelso shifted back, never removing himself from Eric.

Eric closed his eyes, felt hungry lips descend upon his as the rhythm continued in the absence of music. He felt Kelso nibble his lower lip, then bite it, then devour it as he upped the tempo.

He felt Kelso's hands tighten on his shoulders as he drew closer still, unsure of when he would reach his climax.

It didn't take long. He squeezed his eyes shut, hot sticky cum shooting across Kelso's chest, some falling onto his own, and relished the new sensation of his ass spastically clenching against unyielding hard flesh. He lay back over the armrest, as Kelso had a few minutes earlier, as Kelso continued even faster, obviously drawing close himself.

Kelso, for his part, was keeping up the pace rather well. He felt himself getting further along, nearly reaching his orgasm, when he felt Eric explode across him. Part of him was relieved that Eric had finished first.

He also felt Eric tighten around him repeatedly, a sensation that drove him wild, something he hadn't experienced before. His head felt light as he brought himself to the brink of the blissful pool.

He felt Eric's tremors cease; apparently finished. It didn't matter. Kelso cannonballed into his lake of ecstasy, enjoying the resistance Eric's tight body put up as he burst within him.

* * *

Kelso awoke, blinking, wondering how he managed to get to the basement of the Forman house. Wondering why it was dark. Wondering why he was naked.

Wondering why Eric was curled into his side, fast asleep, his arms wrapped around Kelso's chest.

Kelso sat up, gently moving Eric's arms.

Eric shifted around, still asleep. Kelso sat on the edge of the couch, staring at the turntable. He picked up the record, reading the label.

Journey. Evolution. He'd have to see about buying a copy from the record store.

He looked beside the couch, finding his clothes in a pile with Eric's. He stood up, started to gather his clothes.

He put them back down again. _What the hell, why not._ Kitty and Red were at a funeral in Miami and wouldn't be back for two days. He locked the basement door, returned to the couch and slid back under the afghan that Eric had pulled over them afterwards. He kissed Eric softly, not wanting to wake him.

And he remembered what Eric had said, after it was all done. It wasn't so much a whisper as a breath, really.

_"No regrets, Michael."_


	2. No Secrets

**Title - No Secrets** (Part II of Evolution)  
Author - Noah Colum  
Pairing - Eric/Kelso, Hyde/Eric. I know, I'm whoring him out. Bear with me.  
Rating - PG-13 (Whole story NC-17)  
Warnings - Slash, Classic Rock. Graphic sex found in other segments.  
Disclaimer - Characters property of Fox. Lyrics property of Columbia and Sony.  
Summary - I'd give my very sanity to feel you the way Kelso has.

I know what you did with him.

I know what that record means to the two of you, and what you do every time you say you're going to listen to it. I can't figure out how you've kept it hidden from Jackie and Donna. I'd think they'd be more perceptive.

Of course, it's to my credit that I've let you think you're in the clear. Fez has too, of course, but it's more out of some weird respect for Kelso.

I know you, though. I've always known about you. I even hinted at it, fairly regularly. I never would have guessed you'd come out to him and not me. I mean, Christ, Forman, I've been your best friend since grade school. And I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want more than that.

The closest time I felt to you was the night you came back from seeing Car Wash with Buddy. I told you that you were irresistible, and I meant it. You will probably never know how jealous of Buddy I became, and that's my fault for being silent.

The night after that, you asked me to go upstairs, to talk.

"Buddy kissed me," you said. I nodded, waiting for you to continue.

And continue you did. "And I -- I think I kind of liked it."

Your forehead wrinkled, your brown eyes almost in tears. I had never wanted to take you in my arms more than that moment. As it was, it took all I had to just sit still and listen. I wanted you to come to terms with yourself, but I wanted even more than that to hurt buddy for hurting you. "That's no big deal, Forman," I said, maintaining the Zen.

You collapsed backwards onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling, your arms lying beside you and your legs stretched out across Kitty's rug. "No, Hyde, it is a big deal." You lay there, almost in a trance. "I got kissed by a guy. I mean, I got kissed. By a guy."

I shrugged, curious beneath it all. "Was it good?"

You turned to look at me, snapping quickly and almost curling around yourself slightly. "What kind of question is that?"

I repeated it for you. "Was. It. Good."

Your eyes went wide. "How could you even ask me -- Yeah, it was." You looked almost relieved, and I felt my heart jump. You were so close to confessing what I knew all along.

"But I'm not, you know. I'm really not gay." And just like that, you dashed my hopes and I knew I'd have to wait at least a little bit longer. "I mean, I don't have to tell you that, right, man? You know better than anybody."

Yes, I know. I know about the dreams you had for weeks after, I know about the way you used to draw him on your history notes and then later turn him into Stormtroopers or some other dumb shit like that. I know just how much you looked forward to Chem labs with him.

Yeah, Forman. I read your journals. You really shouldn't keep them for three years.

Which is how I found out about Journey. Rather, it's how I found out that you and Kelso had sex while Steve Perry sang in the background. I pulled out the record, you know, to see what made it so special for you two. I came to the conclusion it wasn't the album.

You're gay, Eric Forman. But it doesn't bother me.

Because so am I.

You know what? I've been in love with you since nearly the day we met. I would give just about anything to feel your lips on mine. I'd give my very sanity to feel you the way Kelso has.

So I'm trying.

I dim the lights in the basement. I'm kind of new at this, so hold on while I try my best not to lose my head.

You ask me what I'm doing, and I respond by turning on the stereo. It's Journey, of course. Evolution, the same album you thought you had hidden behind your bookcase. But I've got the arm set to track six, Sweet and Simple. The piano slinks out of the speakers alongside Steve's sleek tenor voice, and your eyes widen.

You know that I know what you know. I smile coolly, trying to soothe your heart which is, I'm sure, beating fast.

I slide my sunglasses off, taking your chin into my hand, bringing your lips to mine. I am sure you can feel my heart, it must be hiding just behind my throat and screaming for mercy. I slip my tongue between your lips, feeling my knees give slightly. I feel your hands around my hips, and I want to scream, I want to jump and dance and sing, for chrissakes. I am kissing you and you are holding me and there isn't one thing more I could ask for.

I sense that you agree, I can taste your consent. I hold you close, letting the glasses clatter to the ground, slipping my hands behind your head, tracing your hair as I feel you feeling me. I want more of you, but I want to take it slowly. You know that I could give you so much more than he could. I could give you anything you want. I would love you if you would take me.

I want you to want me, Forman. I want you to want me more than you wanted Kelso. I want you to want me differently than you wanted Kelso.

I want you to love me, Eric Forman. I want you to take me into your arms and hold me the way you are at this moment.

But this will do for now.

We stand there and I am unaware of anything around us except the music which envelops us, which surrounds us like fog as we explore each other in ways I've frankly always wanted. I feel myself dissolve into you, I feel myself letting go of my mask, releasing the Zen into the air, watching it fly away, carried on Steve Perry's voice. This is, indeed, sweet as sugar.

It's what I like to do, Steve says, and I'm absolutely with him on this. There isn't much I'd rather do than hold you as you hold me, and touch your hair and face and shoulders and feel you touching my waist and hips and back. I am surprised by how delicate you are, amazed by the thought that if I am not careful I may break you.

You are precious to me, Eric Forman. You know that I would sooner die than see you hurt. I would easily give my life before I could let you suffer. I am telling this to you, with my lips and arms and hands and tongue. And, in the same manner, you are telling me that you know, that you've always known.

Thank you for this, Eric Forman. Thank you for letting this be, for letting me be, letting us be, for being content with simply being. Your very existence is the reason I bother to continue mine.

The track winds down and your lips leave mine. My mouth begs to return to yours, my lips feel naked and alone without yours pressed against them. I reach down, lift the arm off the record, switch it off. The snap of the lever breaks us out of the moment.

You look at me, put a hand behind your head, stretching, your forehead crinkling as always. There's confusion behind your eyes, tempered with a drop of discomfort. "Hyde, um…" You're lost for words, and I'm falling even more in love with you. "What was that?"

I sigh, looking away. "Something I meant to do a long time ago."

You take my hand, and I'm surprised by how soft your hands are, and amazed that I've never noticed. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." I've immediately created a lie out of habit. I discard it a moment later, because I'm through lying to you. I don't ever want to lie to you again. "I read your journal, Forman." No secrets this time.

I feel your hand slip away. "You what?" You're shocked. You have every right.

I try to cover myself. I don't want you angry at me. "We never talk anymore, and…" I scramble for words. "I miss knowing what's on your mind."

You're defensive, you feel violated and I understand. It's my fault. "What do you care? You never cared in the first place." You're nonplussed. "How could you do that to me?"

I take a breath, and turn and kiss you again, quickly. "For that." I take your hand again. "I feel ungrounded, Forman. I don't have much of a life, you know. Without you talking to me, I'm almost listless.."

Your voice is soft. "What are you saying?" It's not an accusation, but a genuine question.

I look into your eyes. I see my face reflecting in those receptive brown orbs, and I feel the urge to put my sunglasses back on, to hide behind their familiar polarized buffer from the things I've dreamed about and been afraid to say.

I suppress the urge and carry on. "I'm saying I love you, Eric." I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I've always loved you."

You're surprised again. "What did you call me?" My hopes fall slightly; you always focus on the least important details.

I revert to sarcasm, slightly wounded. "It's your name, isn't it?"

You smile, shaking your head. You take my hand again, wonder glowing in your face. "What I meant to say is that I love you too, Steven." You touch my cheek and I revel in the warmth of your skin against mine. Once again I feel my knees protest, but I manage to remain standing. I bring your hand closer to my face, feeling you feeling me.

And then your hand is gone, retreating to your pocket. I look at you and you look at me. Your lips part and words emerge, hanging in the air until I'm able to comprehend them.

"I've got to go upstairs." I finally nod in agreement as the words reach me.

And then you're gone. The room is instantly colder. I take my shirt off, throwing it in the corner, and step out of my jeans, leaving them in a pile where I removed them. I settle down into the cot, sliding under the covers and closing my eyes as I turn off the lamp.

I hear a knock at the door of the basement, and cautious steps down the stairs. "You awake?"

It's you. My heart leaps and I sit up, switching the lamp back on. I try to stay cool. "Yeah, what's up?"

You're holding a pillow, wearing only your pajama bottoms. "Uh, can I sleep down here with you tonight?"

I frown, scratching my head. " I dunno, man." I shrug. "I don't want us to do anything tonight, you know?" I don't know how to say what I mean. "I don't want us to be about that."

You shrug back, smiling. "I didn't come down here for that." You sit down next to me, putting your hand on my shoulder. "I came down here to fall asleep with you."

You've captured my heart once again. I put an arm around your shoulders, small and bare, and I draw you into me. "Stick with me, kid." I smile and kiss you on the cheek, and we slide beneath the covers together.

Together. We are together. Those three words bounce around in my head. I hold you close, and I feel you shift around.

You rest your head on my chest, slipping your arms around my waist.

You are close to me. I am close to you. I stroke your hair, staying awake as you fulfill the dreams I'd given up on. I trace your spine gently as your breathing slows. I hear you sigh, and it's a sigh of contented sleep.

And then you murmur something. I almost miss it. "Goodnight, Steven. I love you."

I smile, listening to your breathing, trailing fingers up and down your spine, enjoying the feelings of your arms around my waist. "Goodnight, Eric. I love you too."


	3. No Promises

**Title - No Promises**(Conclusion of Evolution)  
Author - Noah Colum  
Pairing - Eric/Kelso, Hyde/Eric.  
Rating - (Whole story NC-17)  
Warnings - Slash, Classic Rock. Graphic sex found in other segments.  
Disclaimer - Characters property of Fox. Lyrics property of Columbia and Sony.  
Summary - Hyde looked down, and I saw the sparkle of a tear as it fell to my floor.

It was crazy. I couldn't watch for very long, even though I knew it was all for me. Because it was all for me.

One boy loved me, the other boy lusted for me. And they nearly came to blows on my back porch.

"Look, man, we slept together!" Kelso sounded confident, but his eyes were wide. I stood in the kitchen, sheltered by the sliding glass doors as he defended his position.

"You sleep with everybody! That doesn't mean shit!" Hyde threw him backwards, towards me. "You're fucking every girl in school, and that's not enough for you? So you've gotta go fuck Eric? You've gotta go ruin the one thing that--"

And Hyde stopped himself. My heart leapt. What had he been about to say? That he loved me? That he wanted me? Who knew? Hyde hadn't spoken more than two words to Kelso since he'd found out, and now the look in his eyes said he was ready to kill.

For me. Hyde would kill for me. The idea turned my stomach.

Kelso was saying something. "...Love him? You're joking, right, man?" Kelso was laughing as Hyde cracked his knuckles. "I didn't ever think you'd be into guys, Hyde."

Hyde shrugged, looking at him from behind his glasses. He casually - almost casually - strolled up to Kelso, who was completely inept at reading warning signs.

I looked away; I couldn't watch as Hyde's fist connected hard with Kelso's jaw. I imagined the look on Kelso's face as Hyde flattened him. The picture was too much to bear.

I ran through the house, heading upstairs to my bedroom. Pulling out my backpack, I rummaged through my laundry hamper for a change of clothes and grabbed my wallet off my nightstand.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I said quietly.

It was him. His hands were still balled into fists, and I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He was crying, Hyde was crying and it was still all for me. I met his eyes, finally, as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't."

Hyde looked down, and I saw the sparkle of a tear as it fell to my floor. What could I do but hug him? What could I do but hold him in my arms and tell him it would be all right? As he wept silently on my shoulder, I knew that something would have to change.

He said something, and it was muffled by my shirt. I lifted his head, kissed him softly. "What did you say?"

He looked into my eyes. "I have to leave." He took a shuddering breath. "Kelso told your mom."

I released him, out of surprise. "I'll come with you," I responded immediately.

But he shook his head, wiping his eyes clumsily with his sleeve. "I have to leave alone. Red and Kitty are gonna let you stay, but only because they're pretending not to know about you. If we leave together you can't ever see them again."

I shook my head. "I don't care."

He nodded. "But you will. I won't let you screw yourself over for me, Forman. So you'll stay here."

I grabbed my backpack. "There's no way in hell I'm staying here! I'm going with you."

He glanced at my window; the sun was already setting. He nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, before Kitty wakes up," he said, turning to head downstairs.

I should have known that he would leave without me. I woke up that morning, rays of sun stretching across my bed, and my heart fell. I lied to myself, running down to the basement, hoping that he was still there, asleep.

He wasn't.

That bastard hurt himself for me, for the third time in twenty-four hours.

Our entire group dissolved that day. Kelso disappeared, but not before spreading the word about me and Hyde.

These days, I sit in my room, cross-legged on the floor, in front of my stereo, and I clutch the last memories of Hyde I have. I play our record and remember his arms around me as Journey lulls me into my only Daydream.

_Sail on a silver wings of fire  
Sailing dreams beyond the silver moon  
In silver clouds that fly so high  
Live the dreams you search but can't find  
Yes they fly, fly by my window  
Flyin' so free, yeah  
Oh, they fly, fly by my window..._


End file.
